¡Caramelo!
by NekoVampirezaChibiGirl
Summary: Él sólo quería un caramelo, y ella no estaba dispuesta a dárselo.


**Vocaloid no me pertenece. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro sólo con el objetivo de entretener.**

**¡Caramelo!**

Sintió como si estuviera haciendo eso apropósito.

El rubio miró a su hermana con enojo, la cuál aún seguía confundida por la mirada que su hermano le dirigía. Entonces él bufó y se lanzó sobre su cama, mientras ponía una mano en su frente cubriendo su flequillo. Entonces, cuando lo oyó suspirar, recordó que había sucedido pero esperó que él se lo dijera porque su tono de voz cuando estaba enojado era divertido y algo tierno.

— Meiko me sacó todos mis dulces, también los plátanos, todo. Y tú vienes aquí y abres un caramelo frente a mis ojos, desconsiderada —

Su hermana se cruzó de brazos al oír la última palabra y le mostró el caramelo entre sus dientes superiores e inferiores, para luego volver a meterlo a su boca y sacarle la lengua, burlándose de él lo que hacía a su hermano rabiar.

— Ahora puedes pudrirte de deseo, no te daré nada — se volteó, lista para largarse.

Entonces, a él se le vino a la mente una idea algo arriesgada, que sabía iba hacer enojar a su hermana pero en ese momento no le importaba. Sonrió con cierta malicia, sin pensar en lo que iba a hacer en ese momento y simplemente, lo hizo. Se lanzó sobre ella y la tomó con brusquedad por los hombros, cerró la puerta detrás del cuerpo de su hermana y la acorraló contra la pared. Ella no pudo ni siquiera reaccionar, porque cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, los labios de su hermano habían sido estampados con fuerza y nada de delicadeza sobre los suyos. Con los ojos bien abiertos, miraba a su hermano, mientras que él intentaba con fuerza meter la lengua dentro de su boca a lo que ella al principio se negaba. Llegó un momento en el que, simplemente, se dejó llevar y abrió la boca, dejando el paso libre a la atrevida lengua de su hermano que lo único que hizo fue meterse en su boca hasta arrastrar el caramelo fuera de ella, dejándolo en la propia. Luego de lograr lo que quería, separó sus labios y se sentó en su cama, con los ojos brillando de triunfo. Miró a su hermana, su piel se había teñido de un tono rojizo parecido a la sangre. No intentó evitar que una carcajada brotara de entre sus labios, manchados de impureza por la acción recién cometida, aunque no era con esa intención con la que lo había hecho.

Ahora era su turno. Ella se abalanzó sobre él, dejando al rubio bajo su pequeño cuerpo, mirándolo con enojo. Podía poner la excusa de que era porque quería su caramelo de vuelta, si era que alguien la veía y le preguntaba, pero eso ya iba más allá que el simple caramelo. Podía comprarse otro si quería, no era lo que le importaba en ese mismo momento. Lo que ella quería era seguir con ese _"jueguito" _al que él no habría entrado de saber que las cosas acabarían así. Pegó sus labios a los de su gemelo con firmeza, dejando de lado toda la delicadeza que un acto como ese debería tener, metiendo la lengua en la boca de su hermano que él en ningún momento quiso cerrar para prohibir la entrada de su hermana. El caramelo comenzó a danzar de mejilla a mejilla dentro de la boca de Len, hasta que logró atraparlo y llevarlo a su boca, pequeño por el movimiento que le hicieron hacer. Le sonrió, triunfante, sin pensar en lo que acababa de hacer sólo por un caramelo. ¿De verdad era sólo por el caramelo?

— Así que quieres jugar, ¿no? Entonces ven, vamos a jugar — murmuró más para sí mismo que para su hermana el rubio, poniéndose de pie y acorralando a su hermana contra la pared.

Eso ya no era por el caramelo, en realidad, el caramelo había dejado de importar ya. Eso era porque, una vez habiendo probado esos hermosos labios, no quería dejarlos jamás. Como si los labios prohibidos de su gemela fueran una droga de la que ahora dependería. Ella simplemente lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, ¿de verdad quería seguir? Él le sonrió con malicia y sus labios se unieron una vez más. Ahora ya no era con brusquedad, para nada, ahora era pasión. Él comenzó a acariciarle las caderas, ella lo abrazó por el cuello y ambos intentaron meter su lengua en la boca del otro, entrelazándolas y haciendo que ambas lenguas se unieran en una danza de placer. Ambas comenzaron a investigar al otro, probando lo que era prohibido pero ya no importaba. El caramelo iba deshaciéndose poco a poco, por el vaivén entre ambas bocas que los gemelos le obligaban a hacer por el simple hecho de recibir un poco de placer. Cuando se quedaron sin oxígeno, maldiciendo esa estúpida necesidad de respirar se separaron y se miraron. Ambos labios teñidos de rojo, unas sonrisas pintadas en su rostro por la satisfacción. Entonces, Rin salió de la habitación.

— Hey, Rin, ¿qué te pasó en la cara? — le preguntó la muchacha de coletas verde aqua, al notar la mancha rojiza que eran sus labios.

— ...Len — respondió con simpleza, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Su amiga arqueó una ceja, imaginando lo que acababa de pasar allí adentro, y lo que pasaría después.

* * *

Es corto, lo sé y por eso me odio. No me gusta alargar las cosas-¿o no puedo?

En fin, este Oneshot-quizás Drabble- corto como él mismo no quedó del todo bien, pero espero que guste. Gracias a "Tu mejor Fan" que me dejó este fabuloso desafío 3 Lo cumplí, ahora arrodíllate ante mí (?)

PD: Fue rápido, lo hice en un día, soy principiante, ¿eso explica suficiente para que me tengan compasión? No, mentira, no necesito compasión, pero por favor si van a criticarme sean suaves, estoy muy sensible últimamente.


End file.
